


title incoming

by Eicas



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: ... - Freeform, Multi, PWP, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicas/pseuds/Eicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this fandom needed more pwp. so i wrote pwp.<br/>click through for carefree fluffy smut in an au where nothing bad has ever happened.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	title incoming

**Author's Note:**

> i can't actually write porn god have mercy on my soul and save others from this first attempt amen
> 
> pls note that this is ambiguously set in some strange au in which NOT ONLY does everybody live, but these three are in an established relationship and have been so for long enough to be REALLY comfortable around each other. 
> 
> hell yeah.
> 
> (i have a tumblr! not much happening there but http://eicaswrites.tumblr.com/ )

Rebecka wakes suddenly and is overtaken by a moment of panic - the alarm didn’t go off, she’ll be late - before she realises they’ve a day off. She’s free.

Normally she’d have gotten up either way, made breakfast, gone jogging, but today she really deserves a break, and she is so incredibly comfortable in bed. Soft and warm. The mere thought of getting up makes her legs feel like lead. No, there won’t be any jogging today.

Gustaf’s breath tickles her neck and Minoo’s hair is bristly against her nose. Even so, she has never been more comfortable. Slowly, slowly, she relaxes again and lets herself sink back into the mattress and their arms with a contented sigh.

They lie close together, Minoo’s back pressed to Rebecka’s chest, Gustaf so close behind her. Rebecka smiles and burrows her face in Minoo’s hair. The movement wakes Gustaf who twists slightly before properly waking up.

“Hi,” he says sleepily. “Are you up already?”

She hums a reply and wants to turn around to kiss him good morning, but it would be such a shame to wake Minoo, so instead she settles for squeezing his hand where it’s placed, over her hip. (It would’ve been so easy to bring it a little bit lower, a little bit closer. But Minoo is still asleep, and it’s never quite as good without her.)

“Is it that early?”

Paus. “I actually don’t know,” he says thoughtfully. “Hold on, I’ll check.”

“Nooo,” she complains playfully as he pushes himself up above her, leaning over to see the clock on the bedside table. The air is too cold in the space he leaves empty and it is only Minoo’s warmth that keeps her from shivering. “Come back!”

Carefully she eases her own arm out from beneath Minoo to roll over on her back. The sunlight falling through the window is almost blinding, and she absent-mindedly notes that Gustaf somehow manages to be tan even though there’s weeks left until summer vacation. So unfair.

The sudden redistribution in weight makes him wobble above her. Instinctively she steadies him, one hand on his shoulder, the other on his chest. He stops and looks down at her.

“Hi again,” he smiles.

“Hi,” she says back. Rebecka isn’t really the giggly kind of girl, but right now giggling is exactly what she’s an almost irresistible urge to do. Above her Gustaf is still smiling that warm, confident smile, and everything is so good. She loves him so much.

She loves them both so much.

Moments like these are precious, and she fully intends to savour every second.

“Come on,” she whispers, trailing her hand up over his neck and to his hair, tugging on a stray curl. He comes, sinks down above her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. She kisses back not as softly, pressing lightly with her teeth around his lower lip.

He brings his hand to her breast and her breath catches as his thumb presses over her nipple. Yes, yes. He trails his kisses lower, across her collarbone and lower still, and Rebecka is so very glad that she’s gotten out of the habit to wear a nightgown to bed when really underwear is plenty enough, and occasionally even excessive.

His lips, and then his teeth, replace his thumb and Rebecka’s intake of breath is sharp enough to be a gasp. On her left, Minoo stirs.

“About time you woke up,” says Rebecka, completely ignoring her earlier thoughts about letting Minoo sleep.

“ _Guys_ ,” groans Minoo once she’s awake enough to patch together what’s going on, “It is _way_ too early in the morning to have sex.”

“Oh Minoo,” says Gustaf, briefly pulling away from Rebecka, “It is _never_ too early in the morning to have sex,” and then Rebecka laughs and pulls her in for a bruising kiss that leaves Minoo gasping for breath and a lot more cooperative.

“Operation wake-up sex is a go,”  she mumbles, startling another laugh from Rebecka.

“You _dork_ -” she begins, but breaks off into a gasp as Minoo follows Gustaf’s lead.

“I- _ah-_ feel like we’re distributing our collective attention unevenly,” says Rebecka breathlessly after too short a time. She fights the instinct to whine as Gustaf pulls away.

“You’re too eloquent for someone who’s got two naked people in bed with them,” mutters Minoo.

“What can I say? You’re a bad influence,” quips Rebecka, and then, “Come on, Minoo, I want to eat you out.”

Minoo goes quiet at that, quiet and blushing, and Rebecka can’t _not_ smile because it’s still so very, very easy to fluster her.

“Hey, what about me?” says Gustaf with a mock-pout. “I feel neglected. I’ve been awake for _at least_ fifteen minutes and nobody’s offered to eat _me_ out yet.”

Minoo’s lips twitch into a smile and Rebecka mirrors it as she sits up, rearranging them until Minoo is where she wants her to be, lying back in front of her.

“Well,” she says casually as she hooks her fingers into the waistband of Minoo’s underwear, “I _was_ going to suggest you fuck me, but if you’re not interested I’m sure we can work something else out.”

“Nevermind,” he says quickly. “I’m cool with that.”

“You two,” says Minoo, letting her head flop back onto the pillows, “are _hopeless_.”

“Of course we are,” Rebecka agrees benevolently, and pulls Minoo’s panties down.

As always, that makes her a lot quieter.

So easy to fluster.

Rebecka takes great pride in knowing how to make both Minoo and Gustaf blush _beautifully_ , though Gustaf always is a bit more difficult than Minoo. She also takes great pride in being the one most difficult to fluster. (With words, anyhow. The things Gustaf does with his fingers and mouth don’t really count. _Anyone_ would blush at that.)

“Condom,” she reminds him idly, huffing a laugh as he’s hit by the realisation that their bedside table stock is used up, and then she sets about making Minoo beg.

Minoo likes it when you start slow, so that is what she does; she presses a line of feather-light kisses all the way up her thigh, and then down the other one, pausing for a while to just breath, letting her breath ghost over Minoo’s skin. Minoo’s breathing is even, controlled, though less so as Rebecka keeps exploring over her skin, kissing, nipping, probably leaving a few rather spectacular bitemarks and hickeys (not that that has ever been an issue). By the time Gustaf returns, having had to search through half the bathroom and Rebecka’s purse before he had any luck, Minoo is gripping at the sheets and biting her lip not to cry out as Rebecka sucks a mark just underneath her breasts.

Gustaf lets out a low impressed whistle. “Way to go, Rebecka,” he says casually as he sits back down on the bed, one hand stroking over her thigh. “Haven’t seen her this worked up in ages.”

“Then you haven’t been trying hard enough,” she replies, letting her nails draw figures over Minoo’s skin. “She’s quite a sight, isn’t she?”

Gustaf hums in approval and Minoo _whimpers_ , hips twitching upwards. “I hate you both,” she groans. “Worst girlfriend ever. Worst boyfriend ever. I can’t believe I agreed to this,” and then her voice warps into a cry as Rebecka finally, _finally_ spreads her open and licks one wide stroke over her clit. Gustaf’s fingers dig into her hips and she presses herself backwards, all the while reducing Minoo to a flushed, moaning mess.

God, she _loves_ this.

Gustaf has fumbled on the condom, he’s always so clumsy when he has to do it alone, and she’s already wet for him, she already has everything she needs. He pushes into her and Rebecka moans into Minoo, for a few seconds only able to lie there and catch her breath, every slight movement of Gustaf’s sending sparks up her spine and tingles over her skin. Minoo makes a frustrated noise where she lies.

“Rebecka,” she says, shifting her hips fruitlessly, “Rebecka, _please._ ”

Rebecka whimpers, half at Minoo’s voice, half at Gustaf who is now moving for real, rocking all of them forwards. He’s brung one hand around to her clit and helps hold her up when _she_ has to move a hand to get to Minoo she is so very grateful to have him, to have them both.

“Mine,” she whispers, half a question half a promise as she slides a finger into Minoo, and the answering breath of “yours” from both sides of her is as breathtaking now as it was the first time they said it.

Minoo clenches around her and Rebecka works in another finger, she herself clenching around Gustaf. He chokes out a breathy moan against her shoulder.

She can feel herself spiraling higher and pledges to get Minoo off before getting there herself. “More?” she asks breathlessly. Minoo can only nod to reply.

She lets her lips lock around Minoo’s clit as she pushes in a third finger and Minoo cries out, hips jerking. Rebecka knows the signs and pulls back slightly, massaging her through it. “I’ve got you,” she murmurs against her skin. “I’ve got you, I love you-”

“And I love you,” Minoo replies as soon as she can breathe again. “Love you, love you both so much- now come on Rebecka, we’ve got you too, we’ve got you, come on-” and she keeps murmuring as she lays her arms around Rebecka and holds her tightly, and Rebecka feels so _safe_ , and then she is coming too, orgasm rippling through her like a wave. She groans softly against Minoo’s throat.

It is only a few moments later that Gustaf is coming too, and then they all collapse on top of each other, Rebecka being very happy to be in the middle. The world is fuzzy and warm, and the afterglow is pulsing through her.

“Can’t breathe,” mumbles Minoo after a while and both Rebecka and Gustaf grumble good-naturedly  when they rearrange themselves into a more sustainable cuddle position, just like they woke up in the morning. Rebecka pulls Gustaf’s arm around her and presses herself back into his chest.

“Hey, Gustaf,” she says, a small pit of anxiety-based nausea churning in her gut. “I think we kind of  _did_ end up neglecting you, I’m sorry.”

“Eh,” he shrugs and pulls her closer, nestling his face into her neck. “It’s fine. I got off same as you did. Besides, you’ll make it up to me next time, right?”

The steadiness in his voice and the weight of his palm lets her know that he’s sincere, that they’re still okay, that they’ll always be okay.

“Of course,” she grins, and then eyes Minoo shrewdly. “Any preferences?”

“My turn to eat Minoo out,” he says instantly, and their girl groans and hides her face in the pillow.

“ _Guys_ ,” she whines, mortified. “I hate you _so much._ ”

“Love you too,” says Gustaf, reaching out to pull her in on top of them.

Minoo stubbornly keeps her silence for a few seconds and then sighs, breaking into a smile. “Love you _two_ ,” she corrects him gently and snuggles closer, until Rebecka can’t tell where is her where is Minoo where is Gustaf.

“Yeah,” she echoes, smiling. “Love you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> ((approximately three seconds after this gustaf and/or minoo completely ruins the moment by going ‘now who’s a dork’ and it’s absolutely ridiculous the end))


End file.
